


Háblame

by Abriluno



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance, Shonen-ai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abriluno/pseuds/Abriluno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoshi sólo desea escucharlo decir aquello...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Háblame

Y en el momento más inspirado un balón rompió el encanto. Sus ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada daba cuenta de su molestia interna. Nunca hubiese imaginado que el otro le lanzaría el balón al rostro justo en aquel momento tan... embarazoso. Pudo visualizarse a sí mismo en esa situación, de pie... tan ridículo, pidiendo explicaciones de lo que el otro acababa de decir ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? ¿No era de eso que estaban hablando? 

Negó en un intento por despertar, sintió como el otro se alejaba de él, del balón, salía de la cancha. Sus pies debían conocer mucho mejor a Hyûga de lo que él mismo lo conocía pues lo seguían como si fuera un perro, uno que estaba atado a pesar de que el otro no sostenía correa alguna. 

Sin embargo, antes de que el pelinegro pudiese cruzar la reja de la cancha, alargó un brazo como acto reflejo con el fin de sostener uno de sus hombros, así como lo hacía con el balón, con tanta simpleza que hasta parecía natural. Natural imprimir fuerza contra el cuerpo que osaba dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, lo arrastró hasta un costado y lo estampó en la reja para enfrentarle con el rostro rojo debido al golpe que el otro le hubo propinado.

— ¡Habla!

No recordaba haber estado tan serio alguna vez en su vida, no... no recordaba, no le importaba tampoco. Sólo quería saber qué estaba pasando. Por supuesto no dejó que el otro se escurriera de entre sus dedos y sólo presionó un poco más con esos grandes dedos. No era como una jugarreta de las que siempre disfrutaban, esto tenía otras connotaciones y por ende no aflojaría el agarre.

— ¿Por qué escapas si es una tontera?

Avanzó un poco, sólo un paso. Tal vez el otro no lo escuchaba, de esta manera se inclinó para llevar los labios a la altura de la oreja ajena, respiró profundo dejando que el otro le escuchara. Se sentía nervioso, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

— Háblame... ¡Junpei!

Casi como ruego en tanto la gran mano presionaba un poco más fuerte. Ladeó mínimamente el rostro y respiró hondo el sudor de su compañero sin que su nariz llegara a rozar el cuello ajeno.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke y los personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> Tomé prestados la trama y los personajes sin ánimos de lucro, sólo soy una fans más de esta serie.


End file.
